Forgotten Ninja Final Strike
by School Stranger
Summary: Finally, Ryozo and the Others are hot on Ronin's heels, as they plan to make sure he tells no other village about them, and where they are. Yet, twists are coming around. Family issues mainly, and you'll never guess who with!
1. Out Of The Frying Pan

"I guess we're going to have to wake him up" Suichi laughed, reaching for a bucket which was filled to the rim with ice cold water. Sure enough being able to wake anyone up with that. "Let me have this one." A grin spread as wide as possible over his lips.

"Well, its going to be your funeral Suichi." A sigh came past Layla's lips as the words did as well, her eyes dropping to look down upon Ryozo, who had been out cold since the fight a week ago against Tsunade.

Suichi simply shrugged for a reply. "I'm sure Ryozo would want to catch up with Ronin, he's got a lot he would want to talk about." Now holding the bucket by the handle and the bottom he jerked it forwards and backwards three times, small drips falling to the floor as the contents swayed with the buckets change in direction.

Kairi and Senichi, now just sitting upon a log which was close by, waiting for either Ryozo to wake up shouting in the first couple of seconds, or for Suichi to scream and run in the other direction, the thought brought a smirk to Senichi's lips.

"This ort to be fun." Senichi turned his head slightly to face Kairi, who seemed to be in a world of her own all together. Her elbows' resting softly on her knees, as her chin was resting within the palm of her hands. Eyes fixed upon the male who was out cold upon the floor.

A small sigh now passed from Senichi's lips; obviously he was going to end up talking to himself for a while. As Layla had Suichi, and Kairi was slowly building a bridge she could use to talk to Ryozo.

'_Damn, it's unfair, why don't I get someone'_ he thought to himself, glade that his mind was actually a place where he could talk to himself and not be called a freak by any of the others.

"Go!" Suichi now shouted as he threw the water, as well as the bucket over Ryozo, forcing him either by the water or the bucket to wake up. As by chance Ryozo shot straight up from his dead like position, with the bucket clenched within his hand ready to use as a weapon.

"You're a dead man" Ryozo's teeth now gritted together, as Suichi backed away ever so slightly, knowing he wouldn't be able to out run Ryozo, as he was always the slower one within the group.

Ryozo now slowly standing up, as his body was rather weak, and stiff from not moving for close enough a whole weak, he found it difficult to start with. "This is for your head damn it… If it's not or later."

"_He's up finally." _A smirk crossed over Kairi's lips, as she slowly stretched herself out, arms over her head as well as her chin back as she looked up to her hands. "Come on Senichi. Guess its time to be heading out soon." She giggled ever so slightly, as now he was the one who was lost within his own mind.

Now taking his chances, Suichi darted away from Ryozo as fast as possible. "He won't catch me, he won't! Gah! He's going to catch me sooner or later"

"Well, their all feeling a lot better now." Layla didn't care that she seemed to be talking to herself. But not even once this week, had either Senichi or Kairi picked on her. "I wonder…_Probably because they wanted Ryozo to survive… I don't know" _She shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly, as she would never be sure. Although things would soon be back to what they used to be.

"Ah, I can't be bothered with him." Ryozo dropped the bucket to the floor, before his glaring gaze feel upon Layla. The glare soon falling from his eyes, as a small smile – one of appreciation crossed his lips before he nodded towards her. "Thanks."

Kairi now jumping up to her feet, as Senichi would snap out of his own mind due to the movement, before slowly following her over to Ryozo and Layla. As Suichi wasn't to sure whether or not he should go back over to them as he stopped with enough distance left to hear an 'Okay' if he could come back.

"Where going after him." Ryozo spoke ever so softly, Senichi the one who was closest would be the only one able to hear what he had actually said, as Kairi and Layla seemed to be exchanging looks against one another.

Senichi's eyes seemed to quiver at the thought of going after Ronin – The one that trained them to be what they are today. "You know we've not improved since the last time we met him."

"I know." Ryozo shock his head from left to right, his wet hair slowly losing its stick to the side of his head, as it slowly began to turn back into its regular red from the heat of the sun.

"Well, how do you think we can beat him then?" Senichi's gaze turned to Suichi, as a hand slide up into the air to wave him back over, but Ryozo slammed the arm back to Senichi's side.

"Its best if we keep this between me and you for the moment. No one else should know the risk involved Senichi." Ryozo's grip upon Senichi's arms tightened, slowly causing a pain to build up within the hand as no blood was flowing within that part of his body.

"Fine, but how do you think we will ever be able to find him Ryozo?" Senichi's hand now clenching and unclenching as he was trying to find a way that he would be able to feel his hand again, as Ryozo finally let go, and flew his hand within his jackets pocket searching for something.

"With something he gave me a long time ago…" Ryozo smirked ever so slightly, now pulling it out from within his pocket. Raising it up so that Senichi would be able to read it;

"_If your ever lost, remember this – Just put Chakra into this card and you can be lead straight back to me Ryozo_"

"He gave it to me a long time ago, when I first came to the camp and met you guys, so I suggest we use it now, while we still have time too act against him." A small smirk crossed over Ryozo's lips, his crimson red eyes showed a small glint within the light of the sun. "After all, I doubt he got better at his fighting skills as well. He's had no one to train with."

"You never know Ryozo… This will mean we'll have to train on our way there then."

"Hay! Are you two going to whisper all day, or involve us in your conversation?" Kairi had her hands folded over her chest, a dark glare warn across her face as her hands where balled into fists ready to hit the person who next spoke within a whisper.

"It's nothing." Senichi lied blatantly to her, only to see how she would react, but she didn't seem to react at all.

"We're going to follow something… We've got to take a detour of our current goals." Ryozo, not lying as much as Senichi, but it seemed to be more of the truth. "And we've got no idea where we will be taken."

"Whatever. Just involve us next time." A glare passed her eyes even more than it did the last time, as it was meant for Ryozo, knowing that he had bent the truth to suit a cover up type of method.


	2. And Into The Fire

"Heh…" Suichi was laughing rather nervously to himself, as he was watching the four of them crowding around each other. To him it looked like they where plotting something against him, probably to get revenged. He sat down up the ground, knowing it would be best to wait rather than walk over straight away. "To live or not to live" he asked himself aloud, as it would be the only conversation he would ever have.

Kairi's eyes softening up from her glare which she had been wearing for fifteen minutes, constantly switching between Ryozo and Senichi, as she still wished she knew exactly what they where planning to do at the moment. She knew it would have involved the person she knew the very least about. Her arm folded over her chest as her other ran through the stands of hair which had strayed along her face.

"Alright." Ryozo spoke softly once more, but he had caught Kairi's attention at that, as she was really trying to listen to the conversation. Her eyes seemed to dazzle at that moment, as out of the corner of her eye she looked over to them both.

"Well, it's worth a try Ryozo." Senichi looked down to the card for a moment, noticing that the writing upon it was a slightly vivid colour as he examined it up closely than he did before.

"Yeah, well let's hope it works." Ryozo sighed ever so softly, as he too looked down upon the card, forcing a small amount of chakra into the piece. As Kairi had seen that they both looked down so did she. Yet as she did a red shimmer seemed to glow out of the card.

"Suppose it doesn't like your Chakra then Ryozo." Senichi spoke ever so softly, ready to defend himself if Ryozo was going to get aggressive about it.

"Damn it!" He threw the card upon the ground; although it took a while too reach the ground, which annoyed him even more than just not being able to work the thing.

Watching the card fall as well, Kairi's eyes watched it slowly fall, as she was reading the writing which had been printed upon it, however she did miss out a small number of words which meant something important.

"_If your ever lost, remember this – Just put Chakra into this card"_

"Why not try Suichi?" She suggested, as both Senichi and Ryozo has thought they where able to keep it to themselves, but after what they had just demonstrated, Layla and Suichi who was at a distance were trying to actually see what was happening between the two of them.

"Why Suichi?" Ryozo looked over his shoulder, total clueless about the random suggestion, but Senichi had snagged just a bit at the idea she had given him at that.

"He's barely changed, right?" Senichi looked towards Kairi, trying to find out if he had hit the correct idea with the trail of thought he was now along.

"Kind of, I thought, if you where a kid when you got given the card, then maybe a kid can use it…" She laughed at her own idea halfway through explaining why she had come to the idea. "And Suichi is the closest thing we have to one of them."

"Hay! I can still hear you, you know!" Suichi had stood up once again, knowing he was going to get called over within a matter of moments.

"I'm guessing you were meant to hear it" Layla had spoken ever so slyly to herself, as she stretched out her arms as they where slowly falling asleep from not having nothing to do anymore.

"Guess that could work." Ryozo agreed with Kairi's idea, as well as Senichi. "After all, he hasn't changed that much since we left that camp." Ryozo let a small smirk pass through his lips at his idea of Suichi in the past. "Pervert." He mumbled to himself as Senichi knew exactly what he meant.

Senichi's hand now shot into the air, as Suichi didn't seem to care if they had planned anything to attack him, he knew he would be needed over there, as he now dashed back to them almost as fast as he had ran away from them. "Well, what to do boss?" His smirk was from ear to ear, as he looked from Senichi and Ryozo, as they seemed to be frowning at the moment. "O… Well cheer up, we'll find him."

"I knew it!" Kairi spoke, as Layla looked up to give a small glare towards her.

"You knew what?" An eyebrow was raised as Suichi turned his head towards her as well as Ryozo and Senichi, who were now all confused about what she was talking about.

Kairi's mouth hung open, and nothing seemed to come out, as she knew she had shot herself in the foot by even deciding to say that. "She knew that you were going to go after that weird guy we saw in Konoha." Layla had stolen the words right out of her mouth.

Kairi's mouth shut and a glare followed out of her eyes again, this time straight to Layla. "I'll kill you." She mouthed towards her, knowing it would be more than a threat, it would have been a life time promise to her.

Layla let a small laugh pass through her lips, as she spoke back, not frightened of whatever anyone else would be listening. "Have fun trying."

Ryozo had told Suichi about their idea of trying the card, but hadn't actually told him anything of what Senichi and he had fully spoke about, as Suichi took the card from the floor.

"Do you know whats supposed to happen the moment I put my chakra into this?" Suichi's face was completely puzzled by the idea of putting something into a piece of paper, and it becoming a tracking type of device.

"Nope…" Ryozo smirked ever so slightly to himself as Senichi sighed at the moment, knowing exactly what was coming at this point. "But I know what I am going to do now."

A loud crack could be heard all through the trees, as the bucket had been retrieved from Suichi's face finally, with a deep imprint of his face, as it was now carved into the bucket.

"Uncalled for, Ryozo." Senichi sighed ever so slightly. "Now we've got to wait for him to even think about it first." All that came in a reply from Ryozo was a smirk, yet Layla was down by Suichi's side with his head upon her lap softly stroking his head.

"You nailed him…Wow." Kairi grinned ever so slightly, "Perverts get their just deserts from their friends. Hah!" She couldn't help but laugh instead of giggling for the first time in a week.

A Number Of Hours Later] __

"He's coming too!" Layla shouted as Ryozo turned his head towards her and Suichi.

A laugh past from Kairi's lips once more, as Senichi shock his head from left to right as he had to wait the one thing he hated to actually do, which was wait for everything to come along.

"Time to get going little baby" Ryozo spoke as he handed Suichi the card once more, at the moment he had given it too him, Suichi put his chakra into it, and was suddenly dragged to his feet.

"Suppose we're going." Ryozo spoke swiftly, as he darted for his sword, as well as everyone else as Layla grabbed Suichi's whose was resting next to hers upon the tree.

"Finally." Senichi spoke, as they all began to run as the card was point them straight through the forest. Unluckily for Suichi his feet didn't need to move at all, but he had to keep them moving otherwise his shoes would have become part of the dirt, and a nice scare would have been pressed upon the soles of his feet.


	3. Flash Back Ryozo And Ronin

It was a dark, and cold night around the camp which stood within Iwagakure, not many actually knew where it was. But two figures seemed to stand out within the light of the fire, they shadows lit across the ground and the white tents which surrounded them, the rest of the camp was asleep now, as they had waited for complete silence before they where to start talking.

A cricket was the only thing to be heard in the distance, as not many creatures lived around the area they had chosen, it was near enough dead any time of day other than this one animal.

"I'm going to be leaving soon." A voice spoke softly towards the other figure, his head bowed down towards him, as a small sign of authority the other had over him. His eyes glow a dark crimson as he watched the flame of the fire burning.

The other just seemed to let out a small sigh, his head now turning towards the other person. "Good luck for when you leave then." A small laugh could be heard within his voice.

"Luck has nothing to do with it…" A glare parted the smaller of the peoples eyes, as the other clearly knew what he meant by it. "It's all about the skill you have with a blade."

"As you always say Ryozo." Another laugh parted from the lips of the person, before he patted the smaller one upon the head. "Luck, you may need more of, if we can't find you afterwards." A dark smile now crossed the person's lips, almost as though it was a threat waiting to happen now.

"As if, I'm not going to get lost that easily…" Ryozo shock his head twice from left to right, as a smirk almost identical to the other persons crossed his lips. "I've grown up here; I know everywhere, and everyone, you can't tell me I'd be getting lost."

"The night does bring wonderful things, Ryozo, but it can also bring the worse for others…" The laugh had returned to his lips, before silence had fallen between the two of them. "After all… You're going to finish someone's life tonight."

"That's just their own misfortune… They should never have committed the crime in the first place." Ryozo looked out of the corner of his eye, as he knew his target rather well, as well as the target knowing him very well too.

The other person now sighed ever so slightly, his eyes hung with the fire as it now burned itself out, which meant time would be something they wouldn't be able to spare. Shortly but swiftly Ryozo would be leaving afterwards.

"Come with me…" The person spoke, his finger rose into the air as he moved it into a small following kind of movement.

"But…" Ryozo's mouth now dropped at the moment, knowing it would be important for him to do both of which he had the option to do.

"Don't give me buts. I've got something for you… It's worth a lot more than the thing you wear around your waist at the moment."

Ryozo's eyes suddenly dropped down to his sword, although it wasn't worth much to anyone, it was worth the world to him. It had been the only gift he got from his parents when he had told them he wouldn't be coming back. It was the closest thing he had to his family.

"If you don't want it, just say… Or you could have two swords… Nothings wrong with two swords." The figure now opened his coat to reveal that he had two swords tied around his waist, although everyone had just thought he would only ever need the one to fight them.

"Fine…" Ryozo now raised his head, as the person he was talking to and Ryozo, walked into a tent which was at the base of the camp, their leader's tent. As no one hadn't ever been aloud in here… Not even to awake him.

"Here…" He threw the covered blade towards Ryozo. "Be aware, its handle is rather tricky to start with… And you'll lose more blood to start with than the guy you're trying to kill at that. But other than that, the blade will suit you perfectly."

Ryozo looked down towards the sword which was now within his grasp. "Whats so special about… OW!" He spoke just seconds too soon, as the handle had spiked itself out, digging itself within Ryozo's hand.

"It'll only be held a certain way… and, only by certain people to." He now reached over the side of his bed, as he pulled out a small piece of card with words upon it. "You're also going to need this, if you're going far away… as we are planning on leaving here tomorrow."

"So, I can find you I take it?" Ryozo raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, as he then winced as the blade retracted itself from his hand, and dug back in at a different angle as though it was testing his strength to keep a hold of it.

"Pretty much." He couldn't help but laugh, as he threw the card towards Ryozo. Catching it with his free hand, he bowed towards the person who was in front of him, before turning his back to begin making his way.

"Good bye, Ronin-Sama." Ryozo spoke softly, before he darted out of the tent, the blade still dug within his hands, as he could feel the spikes slowly digging further into his skin.

Ronin now sat upon his bed, as he watched the shadowed figure leave the camp. "You've never learnt to live in fear… Aren't you lucky?" A small laugh passed through Ronin's lips, even though he was talking to himself now.


	4. Stranger With Ronin

The desert is always hot and always dry. Yet a capped figure was walking through it like it was nothing. He had been trained to withstand such an unpredictable heat which causes thermometers to question themselves.

A small sigh was all that would fill the air from the male's lips. A dark cloud seemed to part over his eyes, as he travelled, feeling someone's chakra close around him. It was powerful, and way to restricted to what it was.

"It's been a while my friend." The male laughed ever so softly, as he turned his head, as another cloaked figure walked up towards him. A lot was different; the second one was smaller in height, as the eyes seemed to tell different stories to the hatred which they had both suffered.

The male only nodded for the moment, stopping with a meter or two to separate them from one another. His eyes covering the area in a matter of moments "I take it your alone then?" the male's voice was cold, and ratty, almost like he had been waiting for a long time for this visit.

The other just nodded ever so softly towards the smaller one. A small laugh was heard parting through his lips, as he too looked around the area. "And you?"

"I don't need things such as support. Besides Ronin… I've grown up with you, why would you need to try and kill me?" A smirk could be heard, as the first male removed his head cover.

His hair, now tamed as it was cut to shoulder length instead of being in a mess sticking out at nearly every angle which it was possible, his eyes where a clear blue, although hatred was the key point to his figure, as he wore a frown across his forehead, yet no stress lines where shown at all. "I'm glad you remember my name, Sasori."

"Hay." The other smirked, as he lowered his hood down too. His hair was even shorter than that of Ronin's, red within colour just like Ryozo's was, as his face was stiff with a smile. "I've been given a better name than just Sasori now."

Ronin now nodded, his hair followed his head forward and then back, but at a slightly slower motion, before getting caught within the wind of the breeze which would constantly blow with the sand. "Do you mind if we move? I'd feel more secure when we're inside to talk about this."

Sasori now turned upon his heels to walk in the other direction. "Come on then…" His tone was slightly irritated still, but not as much as before, due to the fact he hadn't seen his friend in a long time.

A sand storm was now rushing across the majority of the desert; Sasori though had his puppets upon a short lead, well two of them any way, Sasori used them as shields to protect himself and Ronin from the terror which could be coursed by something that powerful.

Their feet where like nails stuck into a wall, rather hard, as they dug right in deep to the sand which was at their feet. The weight of such puppets as well as the additional weight inside them, made them more secure than what they would have been if it was just the puppet by itself. Although the only problem was, that certain questions would go unanswered until they got somewhere that the sandstorm hadn't actually hit yet, or was inside in the comfort of Sasori's house.

Hours drifted by, as complete silence was all that could be heard, but neither Sasori nor Ronin would dare to life their head from the safety of the puppets. That was until Sasori was certain he was inside his house. Climbing out, before stretching himself out, almost as though everything apart from his fingers had fallen asleep due to not being able to move, but he laughed to himself as snoring could be heard coming from within his other puppet.

"Looks like I'll have to wait even longer…" A small sigh passed through Sasori's lips, as he opened up the puppet for a moment, staring towards Ronin, his top had been ripped from something before, and the scar which had been imprinted their by Sasori, on their first day they had meet one another, was still there. "Well, there is my proof… You're desperate Ronin."

**Note; **_**A number of people have actually forgotten about one thing in friendships, and it would be that no matter how minor it may seem to begin with, it does take time to actually build upon. These friends you spend time with will actually stay with you through the majority of the times that you are down. **_

_**Thank you note also to;- James Perkins, Simon, Chris, and Melinda, for being someone to talk too through rough times, and even the other way around. **_

_**Also, may I say sorry for the while that I have been inactive upon FanFiction, due to the fact I've had a number of problems – And am currently only just starting to get my own head back together.**_

_**Thank you for your support guys/girls, it means a lot.**_


	5. Flash Back Ronin's Wife

A fine young female, radiant golden hair, and sapphire blue eyes, was sitting on a sofa with her hands upon her stomach, as there was a small bulge which was slowly growing. A baby was within her stomach. A male now sat next door to her, his hair was cut short as his fringe was just cutting over his eye brows, eyes were a soft blue colour, with only compassion to be shown within them. His arm was stretched around her, hugging her softly into him.

A small whisper passed through his lips and into her ear. "I love you, Leiko." It was quick but it melted her into him deeper.

There where boys upon the floor, surrounding a fire, as previously they had been called out upon a small mission, from the man who sat upon the sofa. The usual three seemed to huddle together, Ryozo, Senichi and Suichi where all together by the fire. But there was another sitting alongside them. Right in the middle of Ryozo and Suichi was a boy with fair brown hair, and a smile wide enough to bring anyone slowly around to compassion whether they liked it or not.

The girl known as Leiko let out a small smile, with a sigh as well, knowing it would have been a moment like this they would have to wait for again, as the male behind her and the four on the floor where going on a mission later that day. "I love you too" Parted from her lips, but his name wasn't to follow, until the boys took the hint that it was time they went upstairs at that moment.

As usual they had done, she didn't do it out of any emotion, and she just really wanted to be alone in private to get her final goodbye for the day out of the way before he really had to go. The four laughed as they flew up the stairs, Ryozo caught Suichi's foot as he went face first into the top step.

"Got'cha!" laughed Ryozo, just as Senichi turned around to give him a glare of his own, before he jumped down from the top and onto Ryozo and Keiji, as the three of them then rolled all the wall to the bottom, laughing like the pain didn't really hurt.

"You raised idiots Ronin." Leiko laughed ever so softly, as she sat up, and looked down towards him. A grin wide upon her lips, as she raised a hand in a tight fist, punching him within the stomach.

"Hay!" He laughed, trying to move himself free, but was trapped due to the fact she was sitting on him, as he didn't want to hurt her, nor the baby she was carrying. "You're meant to take it easy! So no beating me up either."

She shock her head from left to right, her grin slowly fading from her lips, before she sank back down, this time her head was softly pressed against his chest listening to soft beat of his heart. "No, you just want an excuse to be free from me for the day." She stuck out her tongue as she looked straight up towards him.

He too then shock his head, before raising a finger and pressing it softly onto her lips. "You know that's a lie, Leiko. There is no one I'd rather be with than you."

She suddenly fell quiet upon the touch to her lips, but it didn't stop her mouth from moving on bit, as she opened it and sank her teeth into the finger which was previously over her lips. In reply to his comment all she did was nod, as she knew it only too well herself.

He looked down towards his finger for a moment, not really bothered about it at the moment, only due to the fact she wasn't really biting down hard upon his finger. "I've got a suggestion…"

The female sighed ever so slightly, as he'd tried to suggest this idea time and time again, but she'd never wanted to hear it once more, and would never actually give in to the idea he was giving her. A small growl then passed through her lips, almost a give away not to ruin the mood.

A small laugh passed through his lips. "You know it's best too Leiko, you just don't want to go when the baby is born do you?"

Leiko shock her head from left and then to the right, as she didn't mind moving when the baby was born, it was where they were going to move too when the baby was born. She had to let go of his finger to even speak now, as sheer movement of her head wouldn't have managed it. "Not to Konoha!"

Ronin sighed ever so slightly, as being stuck within Iwagakure wasn't an option he was going to actually stick with either, there where to many people with bounties over their heads wanting any reason to crash at someone's house. "It'll be for the best, their probably the only village that don't treat there civilians like they're some sort of weapon"

"Yeah! But they treat them like they are amusement! Have you seen the way they hold the damn Chunnin exams! Its like it's a damn football game!" She pouted ever so slightly, as she sat up once again, this time on the other end of the sofa away from him.

"Alright…" A sigh passed through Ronin's lips, as he too now sat up, only to look over towards her, knowing full well he had caused a small gap between them, and it would be hard to sort it out.

She gave him a glare, but it was playful as she didn't want the last thoughts to be painful ones, she would have to wait to say sorry for. "Grr!" Was the only word she said after that, as she left the sofa and pounced from one end of the sofa to the other, giving him a tight hug.

**Author's Note: Not everything in life can actually be attained like a relationship such as this. Everyone has their problems, and their arguements. Its just how you sort them out which will lead to making something stronger than it was before hand. It can, depending on how you want to look at it. But pretending it never happened, isn't the best way to go about it.**

And thank you to my Anna. If it hadn't of been for some of her things she does to me. I doubt I would have had any idea on how to actually write anything that I've just written above.  
Yes, you'll never know exactly how you make me smile. Or laugh, but its in more ways than you can imagine. Cha, there are more ways to make a guy happy than you think... And being with you is the main one. I love you Anna. :3


	6. Back Track

"I know whats on your mind Ryozo." Senichi spoke softly, as the five of them were now racing through the trees which surrounded the Konoha village, none except for Layla were edgy about the surroundings which they where just leaving, mainly because she didn't want too.

All chasing Suichi who was still being dragged in a straight line; luckily narrowly avoiding the trees which seemed to fly straight past him. Yet, he wasn't as lucky when it came to a rather thick bush which the others jumped. He caught a mouth full of the leaves, as well as some unwanted company of animals which were now clinging to him due to the speed they were all travelling at.

Chewing upon his lips; trying to wish he hadn't actually heard Senichi talking to him, but it wasn't something which could be missed out on so easily. "No you don't…" A sigh passed through Ryozo's lips, as it wasn't rather about shock of Ronin actually coming back, it was something completely different picking at his mind.

Now dropping his step back so he was at the back of the crowd, Ryozo stayed beside Layla, knowing she wouldn't have been one to actually try and get anything out of him at the moment, as she too seemed to be in her own mind too. Kairi however, didn't take very fondly to the fact of being left completely in the dark by any of them.

A loud crash was heard from in front of the group, snapping all of them out of their own state of minds which they had all been in just moments ago.

Suichi now lay face first in the floor, yet not stopped. His feet where dragging along the floor as well as was his face. His imprint was deep on a tree which he had hit seconds ago, knocking him out cold, as the card was slowing down in pace due to the loss of chakra which was evaporating from it.

Senichi keeping down the laugh which was building up within his throat, choking ever so slightly though. As the others weren't as mature as he was, as from both of the girls laughter was loud and fingers where being pointed in all directions. From Ryozo a small smirk was passing through his lips.

"Maybe we should get out of the forest to start with." Senichi now darting of in front as he grabbed a hold of Suichi was had finally come to a dead stop, with a large gush mark running down the side of his head.

_Great! _Kairi now thinking within her own head, as she would have finally got the chance to ask Ryozo what was actually the hell was wrong with him due to the sudden stop within all of their movement. _Just skip over, grab him and drag him away from everyone else, so no one else will hear you. Simple_ A smirk crossed over her lips as she then looked towards the faces of everyone else, who seemed to have a small glare hidden within them somewhere. _Great… Talking to yourself, they know… Already going crazy._ A small sigh passed through her lips, as her eyes closed.

"Come on up onto your feet Suichi" Senichi slapped him on the side of the face. "You can take a lot worse than that, now up! We've got places to go."

Layla walked over towards Senichi and Suichi, as she kneeled down to the side of Suichi. "No need to get so angry with him" A glare shot up from her eyes, straight towards Senichi, as she took Suichi's head from her ground and softly stroked his forehead. "You're meant to be gentle so he will wake up."

Ryozo let a small growl pass through his lips, walking over towards the three of them. Yet, as he passed Kairi he let a small smile pass through his lips; a fake one, but it was probably better than nothing to try and hide his own confusion and puzzlement.

Suichi, eyes slightly open as he hadn't been hit that bad, knew Ryozo's foot steps, and heard them coming closer. Not wanting to ruin the moment, as it was the first time in a while he'd been in a female arms. A small smirk had crossed his lips, as he turned his head towards her.

"See, being nice does help."

Ryozo shock his head every so slightly, as he pulled his sword out from within his cover. "He just wants to play a role of a jerk for now. So he's trying to stay save." The sword was swung around, so the blade was in Ryozo's hand, and the handle to Suichi's stomach. "Get up, or spikes are going for a nice stab…"

At that moment, Suichi flung himself out of Layla's arms, and was upon his feet, taking a number of steps away from the sword just to be a safe distance away from Ryozo, as he may have turned it around and stabbed him with it instead.

"See, I told you, he's fine." Ryozo grinned to himself now turning upon his heels, as he put the sword back into its cover and looking at Kairi, with the look of lost within his eyes.

Kairi's eyes seemed to shot with confusion of her own, as one person couldn't actually cause someone to seem so lost with themselves could they? Although, seeing as how close they three of the boys are, the bond with their master must have also been such a strong one.

Ryozo pointed towards her, forcing another smile past his lips, this time however she knew it was such a fake one, with a glare returning towards Ryozo, as a sigh passed through his lips. "You're going to talk to me about this soon… Right?"

Ryozo's shoulders dropped ever so slightly not exactly sure if he felt like he wanted to talk about it towards anyone at the moment. "I'll tell you when I feel like it."

"...Alright then." Kairi now sighted herself, as she didn't want that for an answer, but she wasn't going to give up so easily; she'd try again later.

Suichi now back with the card in his hand, poured his chakra once more into it, as he learnt now not to put so much into it, so he could stay on his own two feet while it lead the way. As they all lined up behind him in a single file line; Senichi, Layla, Kairi and then Ryozo to cover the back, as they where all racing through the tree tops, knowing they'd have to cover so much more ground than Ronin was to catch up with him, if that was possible at least.


	7. Kairi Has A Fight

Everyone seemed to be in thought as they were racing through the trees once more; well everyone that was apart from Suichi. Who happened to have a completely blank mind for the first time since he had been born, and for once not actually thinking about girls.

"_Damn it, why won't he talk to me." _Kairi thought to herself, almost as though she was offending herself, as she ran through her mind as though checking if she had done something wrong along those lines. _"Nope, I didn't think so." _Now laughing in her own head hoping to cheer herself up, and failed at that attempt as a sigh passed through her lips.

Layla on the other hand seemed to be thinking rather more, widely than anyone else. _"Why is it that pillows are so damn comfy… Damn, I'm tired."_ She pouted ever so slightly, as she looked ahead, to see whether or not she could tell signs of them coming to a dead stop.

Both Ryozo and Senichi were along the same trail of thought for a while, both thinking about Ronin. At the moment, Ryozo had felt a presence near by, all too late for Suichi. As he hand come to an exit out of the forest surrounding the village, and within his jump, it was straight into the open.

"Suichi!" Ryozo's teeth clapped together, as he saw the figure now appear a second ahead of Suichi, obviously faster within speed.

A crack was heard, as Suichi had caught the hard end of the mans fist within his stomach, also cracking a small number of his ribs. Suddenly all of the rest of the group had snapped out of their own faults, as they too suddenly felt a presence around them, although more than just the one in front of them.

All their eyes seemed to be wondering around, as they too now came into the opening, hearing the foot steps like thunder on a calm day; they seemed to be standing out a lot more than what they should have done.

A gasp passed through Suichi's lips, loud and rather fast for it, as he was now thrown back towards the rest of the group. Panting as it was, as Layla came running forward to help him back onto his feet.

"So, you're the ones who got Konoha aye?" The voice was dark, as so was the look in the mans eyes, now distinct difference between what both the girls saw in him and Senichi, obviously the two were rather similar, probably in more ways imaginable.

The two standing males, and Kairi now stepped forward, pulling their swords out of their covers, their feet all seemed to turn in at the same angle, left foot facing outwards, as the right stayed forwards, only ready to push of when need be. "Whats it to you?" Ryozo smirked towards the man in front of him.

"I need to test something out on someone… And you guys would make the excellent example." The male now walked forwards, as he cracked his neck both sides, and then his knuckles.

"Someone's eager" Kairi smirked also now, as her hands tightened around her sword. "I want this guy." She laughed ever so slightly. "After all, you got all the fun back in Konoha."

Now, she darted of, heading straight for the mans throat as it looked, her hands were crossed on the blade, only to add to the power which went behind the push which was going to come. As she now pulled the blade back behind her.

"Come on princess, that won't work." The male laughed, even that was dark about him, as he raised his hand at the moment, to attempt to catch the blade, which was beginning to turn towards him, at a distinct crushing sound could be heard from behind Kairi.

His eyes now shot up, as Ryozo and Senichi had already finished of the men that were following behind him. The two sat upon the pile which they had made out of the suddenly dead bodies, their swords were stained with the blood, fresh compared to the undercoat from their last fight in Konoha.

Ryozo now pointed down towards his feet, as Kairi was suddenly gone, it had only been what seemed to be a second, but she had disappeared completely. Or, the speed she was going it made it hard to realise where she had gone.

"You're slow." A slightly twisted female laugh was heard in the background, as small clicks where travelling through the air as well. Although nothing seemed to be happening at the moment, no sound seemed to give her foot work away either.

The male now getting rather annoyed with what was going on, he started to punch the air aimlessly. After a while he had hit something. A slice filled the sudden silence which travelled through the empty ground.

Drips poured onto the floor, as he had cut his own hand on Kairi's blade, as she was crouched down upon the floor holding it up, and waiting for him to strike. "What the…!?" The man shouted, as he shouldn't have felt a slight pinch, but the blade was stinging him, almost like it shot straight up to his shoulder.

Kairi laughed once more; this time more evilly than what she had done before, as she jumped back to a safe distance. "Cheating death isn't fun is it…? When what helps you has been destroyed." She held up the small pouch which he had worn around both the tops of his arms, as well as around his waist. "I think you may need these for something."

The male now groaned ever so slightly, as Kairi came charging for him once more, this time, her sword was stretched right out beside her, cutting the wind, as well as making a wiping sound through the motion.

"NO!" The man now dropped down to his knees, as he held his hands up above his head. "I didn't mean you no harm, please…"

"O get up!" Kairi now shouted, as she'd rather finish someone who was ready to die for his actions, than chicken out at the last second. She stopped dead in her tracks, as she turned on her hells to walk back to the others. "Someone else can finish him."

Sighs were heard through the four of the others, as clearly no one wanted to get up at that moment. Yet Ryozo shot a glare straight towards Senichi, who grabbed his sword once more.

A second flew by, as he now appeared back in the same spot he was standing just moments ago, holding the head of the man who was in front of them, his body still with its hands in the air. "Done…" He glared slightly towards Kairi for making him do the final strike.

"I think we'd best set up camp somewhere near by." Layla now spoke softly, and directly towards Ryozo, as he hand was pressed against one of Suichi's ribs. "He's not up for moving just yet, a good nights rest should be all that he needs."

Now looking up towards the sky, Ryozo sighed ever so slightly, as they were now losing valuable time in the chase to catch Ronin. "Alright then." He turned to point towards the trees. "We're going to be safer hiding in their for the night than out here, so lets get him in there…"

Senichi and Ryozo now leant down, picking one of Suichi's arms, and one of his legs, to carry him equally between them, as there was a small spot between the trees, which was perfect for a short stay; wide enough as well.

Kairi and Layla now followed the three of them. Layla picking up the bags which they had left behind, only due to the fact they had the tent and other extras they would be using that night to keep all of them safe.

"_Misfit…" _Kairi thought to herself, as she watched Layla who seemed to be acting all together for once, as she hadn't done before… _"Such a weirdo…" _She laughed to herself, although every had heard and looked towards her, with odd looks upon their faces.


	8. Nightmare

Silence had finally fallen over the group. Senichi was lying underneath the tree; his eyes were fixed upon the fire; as he watched it starting to dance within the darkness of the night. The soft cracking of the wood as it broke apart underneath the heat; this to him was shear bliss, no one annoying him, or no one planning too. The only extra piece of cover for himself he had pulled out; which was a rather tattered blanket, although it had holes within it, the reddish colour within it was still visible to everyone, as the orange from the fire seemed to dance upon it. With his head finally falling back upon the tree, his eyes slowly began to close, as he drifted into a rather peaceful sleep.

Layla was snug up against Suichi, just sitting there with a soft smirk upon her face; knowing full well it would eventually grow to irritate Kairi, even if she was going to try to ignore it. Her eyes had fallen shut after a while; mainly due to the fact Kairi wasn't going to move without making a sound, which would set her eyes wide open. Instead she just dropped her smirk, turning her head in towards Suichi's chest, only to her a soft beating of his heart, as well as a slow up and down of his chest underneath her head.

Suichi however, wasn't wearing a smirk for the first time in his life; his arm had been pulled so much that day, which felt as though it had been ripped right out of its socket and was just dangling beside him now. His other arm though was snug around Layla's back, which made sure he kept her close to him. His eyes instead of looking towards any figure that was visible through the fire, he was looking up towards the night time sky, the moon however was no where within the sky, yet stars seemed to be everywhere. His eyes were dancing around trying to find it; as well as his mind just wondering why the moon wasn't there. Slowly, yet surely this did the trick he had planned; not only taking his mind of his arm, but also sending him into a sleep, his breathing becoming slightly slower than it was; making his chest slow down; as it upset Layla ever so slightly, due to the rhythm being gone for a moment.

Kairi was sitting softly upon a log, which was actually rather comfy compared to the ground where everyone else had chosen to perch themselves for the night. Having been given some extra clothing from both Senichi and Ryozo before hand, as just one blanket wasn't going to be enough to keep her warm in such a cold night. A baggy top which draped down to at least half way of her knees, as well as trousers which covered the whole of her feet as well as being tied at the ends to stop them from getting any sort of cold breeze going up the leg. Also having her own blanket, she decided to finally let her mind go to sleep; having thought of why she was being ignored by Ryozo all day, really was beginning to annoy her dramatically. But, all she wanted now was to sleep. Lying herself down upon the log, the blanket covering herself, and having enough to fold behind her head to act as a very small pillow. She'd turned herself away from the rest of them, to stare into the black forest which surrounded them from all sides. Mumbling something underneath her breath; knowing that barely anyone was awake, apart from the person it was meant for; a sigh escaped her lips, deciding from herself to close her eyes; and let the darkness which was held by them to let her drift of to sleep.

Ryozo wasn't exactly upon the floor, he stood with his back against a tree; as doing what Senichi did, the flames seemed to lead his mind to a place where he was able to think things through rather thoroughly for himself. However, while he thought, he didn't notice himself slipping down the tree slowly; till he felt a small thud from below to let him know he had reached the floor. He had wrapped his blanket around him sideways instead of the usual way that everyone else had done. He'd kept his arms within the material, as he let his feet dangle just outside of it; so the majority of himself was well covered from the weather, as well as having his blanket secure incase a strong gust of wind was to arise suddenly. Taking his eyes away from the fire place; he turned his head to check upon everyone in the group; Senichi was first, then Suichi and Layla; as these three were obviously asleep; yet when he looked towards Kairi, he really couldn't tell; as he couldn't see any signs of her sleeping, or being awake. Finally having decided not to let it bother him to much; he let himself slowly drift off into what he hoped was just the blackness he had seen every other night.

_A small crystallized colored drop was all that separated the world from the reality; which was engulfing the true figure. Ripples within the water were also visible, only to a small extent due to the crystallized drop which had just hit the water. A single hand reached out to touch where the drop had been moments ago. Cold, ice cold, the finger tips now felt completely frozen by the touch of the water. Yet, the hand stayed where it was; even though it was cold it was a calming effect to the person. A small laugh passed through the air, almost as though the temperature was nothing to bother the person. Suddenly, the hand was caught by something within the water. A tentacle had wrapped itself around the arm; it also had suction caps which helped to stop the person from struggling away. Neither seemed to want to give in the figure; or the creature which had grabbed a hold, which was until a pull forced the figure to be thrown into the ripples. The creatures' tentacle had just magically disappeared like the water had dissolved the beast within it. _

_The hair upon the figure was now becoming clearer to everyone; a soft shade of red was easily taken in through the water; as the figure developed itself into a slightly more curved, feminine shape, the hair not sticking to the body like it would when it was wet; this… Wasn't water at all._

_It was more like she was falling through space; the air wasn't as cold, just like where she had been earlier with her hand; it was lovely, a soft relaxing environment, which was slowly making her forget all of her troubles which she had gone through within the day. Her eyes constantly flicking back and forth as though they were looking for an explanation to what was actually happening at the moment; trying to find something which would prove it to be a complete paradise, though she knew something would easily change that. Upon that single thought; it happened, right in front of her eyes, where two different films, which where running simultaneously. _

_One was of her and Ryozo; who were both walking along together, laughing, almost as though none of this had happened. No Suichi, Senichi, or Layla around to bother them. They were both bare footed walking along the sand. Even though there was a foot or two between the two of them; she would have dreamt of the moment for that; she wouldn't have cared if the whole group was there, she just wanted to relax now, everything was beginning to cave in on her; and she really didn't like that one bit. _

_The other was just of Ryozo; who was lying upon the ground, blood had spilled out from his side, his arm had flown over the other side, which lay right in front of the image. His sword was dug into the ground beside him. His eyes where both closed; his head was facing her, although his chest was slowly pacing up and down; as though he was going to fade away any moment._

_A small mumble could be heard surrounding Kairi; "Go to him" "Go on." "Help him." Every single voice was different in its own way; yet they all wanted to achieve the same thing, force her towards Ryozo who was lying by himself, suffering. Her own self wanting to walk towards the other picture; her heart called out towards the Ryozo who she had known since the start; the one who would die by his sword than go to a happy life. _

_A single footstep was all it took for the entire scenery to change; the sun was suddenly high within the sky; sand was wrapping itself around her feet. But, she couldn't bring herself to make another step; she didn't was to know at all what would happen the moment she moved. She was already shocked enough as it was. Her heart racing, she couldn't stay still. _

_A groan now filled the air, snapping Kairi out of her own confusion, now as she raced towards the scene that she had seen within the image. Tears were rolling down her checks; even though she knew this was just her own mind, it felt real, her heart now laid felt as though it laid in the bottom of her chest, tears streaming down her eyes. Finally coming to a halt beside Ryozo; her eyes fall of liquid, blurring her own view; she couldn't take it any more, she dropped to her knees. Pulling Ryozo's head upon her lap, she brought herself to take her hand to stroke down the side of his cheek. "This isn't true…" Her lips where quivering to herself, her voice breaking. _

"_No!" She screamed to herself, as Ryozo wasn't opening his eyes; or even making any noise to let her know that he was still within the world. Now she grasped a hold of the hand which was still attached to his body; holding it tightly. "You jerk… Wake up…" Her grasp now tightened even more upon his hand, knowing it wasn't going to bring him back from the state he was within._

"_I love you…" _It was at that point she shot up; she was sat up right, her eyes were racing over the area where the whole group had been dispersed; only to make sure that is was a dream instead of a reality and she had fainted from shock. Her fringe was stuck to her forehead; finally she caught sight of Ryozo. A sigh passed through her lips at that moment. Although her chest was still raising and falling swiftly; she wasn't going to get back to sleep at all for the rest of the night.

Turning herself side ways; the fire was still crackling; as well as still burning like it had done the moment that she had fallen asleep; it wasn't calming to her at all, but it was the distraction she needed from the image that was forming in her mind over and over again.

Darkness was once again all that could be seen through everyone's eyes at that moment. Ryozo however; was tossing and turning ever so quickly, from one position to the next; his mind was playing tricks on him, somehow within his dream.

_Sand was soft beneath Ryozo's feet, as from where he was standing he could see that the other four were standing there, someone was within a bag that was zipped from the feet to the face. Red stands of hair were upon the bag. As the person who was standing beside the bag was Kairi. Her hands were tied together through chains, and Layla was the one who was pulling the chains along behind her. _

_Senichi and Suichi, stood blank for a moment; almost as though someone had completely sucked out their souls at that moment; just the whispering of the sand which was blowing around them all; as from out of no where a fifth figure appeared to be standing between Senichi and Suichi. "I knew you couldn't fair!" His laughter now echoed everywhere; Ryozo recognized it instantly, Ronin. _

"_Yes master." The smirk was now once again on Suichi's lips like it used to be; as a glint was within his eyes. "He was sleeping; so we had no struggle, and we brought you a present." Suichi's hands rose up to raise Ronin's gaze towards Layla and Kairi; obviously the one in the chains was the one who Suichi meant. _

"_Well, well, well, you did bring me a rather nice present didn't you." A grunt passed through Kairi's lips, as she refused to take her eyes of the bag which was laying beside her. Not wanting to believe what had happened just a single night a go. _

"_You're just idiots…" Kairi mumbled underneath her breath, almost as though she was going to try to attack all of them if she had the chance. _

_Ronin, let out a small smirk; as he walked over towards the bag. Suddenly darkness surrounded Ryozo once more, yet footsteps could be heard coming towards him; he was still there, but where was he exactly. The sudden noise of the zip made it clear where he was. His eyes were wide open looking up to his ex-master who stood there with a grin upon his lips. He couldn't move though, even though he wanted to try. "And, I take it… You and him…" The smirk grew wider upon his lips; as he took Ryozo's sword out of the bag beside him._

_Kairi's eyes said enough, she didn't flicker at the movement of the sword; they stayed fixed upon Ryozo; she was never going to accept Ronin at all, and he knew that. He'd been told about her past from Senichi and Suichi by letters every now and then. Uncovering the sword, he didn't even look at the blade as he drove it through Kairi's neck. "Time to die then." Laughter passed through Ronin's lips._

_Ryozo's body suddenly became moveable, as sure as he was; he threw himself towards Ronin who just left the sword within Kairi's neck. The two of them rolled down the hill. "You arse!" Ryozo shouted, his fists were going back and forth upon Ronin's face, yet no pain coming towards Ronin, the laughter continuing to anger him._

_Kairi's small gasp for air however, shock Ryozo completely out of what he was doing, he'd come to a dead stop upon Ronin. His head turned to now face Kairi who had just fallen to the floor. Two sharp slashes gashed through his chest, Senichi and Suichi were standing there, their swords going through both of his ribs. _

Ryozo couldn't take it any longer, he had shot up from where he was laying, with the loud movement, causing Kairi's eyes to open. He ran his hand through his head, as he just sat there watching the fire. Nothing really was going to get him to go to sleep now.

Kairi had turned to her other side to watch him, luckily enough not to make a noise at all. Laying there, she just simply sat there; this took her own mind of her nightmare that she had just had, and that he had obviously had one as well, didn't make her feel so alone at the moment.

Ryozo's eyes glanced away from the fire for a moment, to see to sparkling orbs which had the fire dancing upon them. A small smile passed through Ryozo's lips. "Can't sleep either then?"

"Not really." She knew she was caught, and game over already; getting up she worked her way over towards Ryozo. She let out a small laugh before she sat down beside him. "It's your fault." She was joking towards him, yet she didn't know how he would actually take this information.

"My fault that you couldn't sleep?" He kept his voice quiet, as if he raised it too much he probably would have woken up most of the others, if not all of them. As a small laugh passed through his lips, his hand running through his hair, as it was stuck to the side of his face.

Kairi reached out for the hand which Ryozo had just moved, lightly taking it into her hand, with a small sigh passing through her lips. "You know…" Her fingers laced without her knowing about, she had moved herself closer towards Ryozo. "… I actually care about you too much, Ryozo."

"You, do?" He wasn't aware that she felt that was towards him, and she was probably oblivious to the way that he felt about her. His whole arm lifted itself up, as it moved to the other side, so she could move closer if she wished, and she responded with laying her head down upon his shoulder; looking directly into the fire. "Yet, how is it my fault about that?"

She let out another small laugh, obviously he had no idea what he had been doing to her, out of all the rest of them, even though she had basically said it to him already. "You've been ignoring me first of all, as well as trying to keep yourself away from me. I thought you'd become obsessed with something." She added the last part in for a joke, only to see if he still had a small sense of humor.

Luckily enough he saw it was a joke, as the laugh passed through his lips softly, as he gave her a soft hug with the arm that was wrapped around her. "Well, about that. I thought it would have been better if I didn't tell you about it. You see, Senichi and Suichi thought it would be best if we had left you and Layla behind in one of the villages. Yet, I didn't seem to agree with that, you've been around with us… And we've probably ruined your lives enough, so I thought we'd make it up to the two of you." He sighed, obviously saying too much to her already; and his explanation had only just begun.

Kairi nodded her head softly, before a small grin passed through her lips; he other arm now wrapping around the back of Ryozo. "Even if you had told us to stay there, I would have still come with you three, even if it was safe too. Yet, how are you going to make it up to us?"

He let a small laugh pass through his lips at that time, turning his head finally so it faced her for a moment; he knew she was drowsy, and by even talking to her, he was probably putting her slowly into a safer sleep than what she was before. Her breathing was softer, and he saw that her eyes were shut softly. "Well, after we get to the end of where we are running too. I was going to make sure that you have the life you wanted afterwards, whether that would mean going back to Konoha, or even going back to the land of the waves."

Kairi smiled ever so slightly, she'd nuzzled ever so close towards Ryozo, as a small "Hmm." Passed through her lips; she didn't care that he had said Konoha, the village that she had actually grown up in, yet she hated with all of her heart. She just pictured the two of them walking through a waterfall, into the gates of the village that she had been taken from at such a young age.


End file.
